It is known to provide a door handle assembly for unlatching and opening a door of a vehicle. Many vehicle doors typically include a door handle and a latch mechanism, and the door handle is moved relative to a body of the vehicle to actuate the latch mechanism so that the door of the vehicle can be opened.
However, door handles are typically offset from a surface of the body of the vehicle. This can detrimentally affect the aerodynamics of the vehicle, increase wind noise and/or make the vehicle less aesthetically pleasing. Also, some door handle assemblies can be bulky. These door handle assemblies can be difficult to incorporate into the vehicle because they may interfere with other components, such as window glass and the like. These bulky door handles may also necessitate increasing the size of the doors of the vehicle.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a new door handle assembly for a vehicle that can be positioned in a low profile position, improving the aerodynamics of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a new door handle assembly for a vehicle that reduces wind noise and improves the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a new door handle assembly for a vehicle that is more compact.